The present invention relates to eyeglasses, and more particularly to a new and improved protective shield for eyeglasses that is insertable into an ordinary eyeglass case.
Eyeglasses and eyeglass cases have existed in many forms for many years. A recurring problem for ordinary eyeglass users is the potential for accidental damage to the frames and/or lenses of the eyeglasses. If the eyeglasses are removed and placed in an open location, they may be accidentally dropped, crushed or scratched.
Common eyeglass cases do little to solve these problems. Rigid eyeglass cases, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D-333,037, are inherently so bulky and cumbersome to use that they are generally more trouble than they are worth. They often work as a disincentive to use.
A number of eyeglass holders have been introduced over the years including a door-mountable version disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,623,722, a table-top eyeglass holder block disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,967 and an L-shaped eyeglass holder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D-173,295. All of these holders suffer from similar drawbacks. Each of these holders leaves the eyeglasses exposed to the dangers of inadvertent bumping, dropping or crushing. Each of these holders is also likely to scratch the frame or lens of the eyeglasses, or allow them to be easily scratched. None of the holders is easily portable.